


Art: Between a Puck and a Hard Place

by grainnemhaolx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Art, Blood, Fanart, M/M, Stucky Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainnemhaolx/pseuds/grainnemhaolx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Heartofthemirror's Between a Puck and a Hard Place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Between a Puck and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between a Puck and a Hard Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523740) by [HeartOfTheMirror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfTheMirror/pseuds/HeartOfTheMirror). 



Bucky has a bad day at the office :/

Also on tumblr [here](https://tmblr.co/ZcUtKv2BV6TdM)


End file.
